Tears of the Unworthy
by DeathDemonWolf
Summary: One man can change an event with his tools. However if the one man changed something he will create a ripple effect. That ripple effect will burn the sins of the guilty. For all shall be cleansed in the gas of the Helghast.


**Yo. There are some people who recognize my name like "Yo didn't he write that story including the collector?" Well i decided to get back into the career of writing. Hopefully it's not going to be anything big and hopeful then fail. So enjoy the story. Also pic ain't mine.**

"FOR HELGHAN!" Speaking  
'FOR THE HELGHAST!' Thinking

-Helghan Stahl Arms experimental cruiser-  
-Event: The Burning of Element ZERO-

Private Salim 'Tear' Rotear looked at the ISA storming the ship and tearing all his friends apart. He watched with fury as everything they had worked to create underneath the Autarch yet the ISA's desperate charge had took them by surprise. 'Humans'. He thought with great distant. Their persistent yet effective attack was working to the complete surprise of many Helghans. However there was a way to get rid of them. He narrowed his eyes at the security cam as his team were preparing.

Suddenly he turned and started walking away from them to the surprise of the Squad Leader Kaeli 'KAE' Marok. "Private Tear, get back here now!" He shouted down the darkened corridors. Stainless steel squeaked with pressure as boxes tumbled, wires hanging loosely to show that it still needed work. The private turned to his Commander and met his golden red stare. The Heavy Jakel 'JAK' Peril watched with great interest along with the two Light soldiers Taxel 'TAX' and Jerov 'ROV' Loper. Even Jadethium 'Jade' Rok the sniper watched with interest as her female body twisted to face the rookie.  
For a few moments the corridor remained silent before Salim turned to face the glaring goggles of his team. "I'm going to get something important." He growled tensely. This did nothing to stop the stares.

"You won't be going anywhere until we deal with them." Motioning to the ISA the commander reminded.

"We won't be able to kill them by ourselves." A reply came in a grim tone. Jak snorted.

"I will destroy the pathetic fools."

Tear glanced to him "They took out three heavies that didn't even slow them down."  
Nobody said anything. Tear turned to walk.

"You think something you have will?" Came Tax's fearful reply.

"Maybe." Was the grim reply.

'Element Zero, highly dangerous, highly explosive.' Salim repeated. Walking past the windows showing the losing battles against the ISA. Bulky gray ships flew by hopeful to burn Earth to ashes. He stopped in front of a window showing the deserted workplace with a shining blue glow flickering across several dark corners. He walked to the shaken door. With several tries of the key pad breaking he growled. He raised his foot and slammed it against the door opening a gap.

He slipped through to see the experiment. Several plates of metal grunted as he walked quickly across to swipe the experiment. The containment was light, made of glass and the odd bit of metal. He heard footsteps and smiled viciously. He waited hearing the grunting efforts of the ISA. Sure enough the door slided open to reveal the squad of ISA. His dark chuckle immediately set the room on edge. He looked to the first marine.

Templar expected a lot of things from an enemy, rage, envy, coldness and blood lust but the scene before him shocked him. Every one of his team watched the lone Assault Trooper. He wore the standed issue suit. The grey steel on the man with the helmet and mask was easily ignored but this was different. The man did not hold his StA-52 assault rifle and M3 Revolver or his FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife. He stood their not moving. Then he unclenched his arm revealing a ball of blue contained in a glass container with a metal lid.

Salim slowly raised his hand onto the lid. Relishing the shocked look on the ISA marines. He twisted the lid before laughing as the blue sphere swirled violently. He smiled before releasing the container with a grim chuckle.

Kae, Jak, Tax, Rov and Jade sat waiting for the enemy. They felt mournful that their friend might be dead but the Helghast would mourn later and fight now.

"S-should we went with Tear?" Tax stammered to his twin. The twin sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we would of walked into an ambush." He mused.

"Maybe he might of been right." Jak muttered.

"We need to remain in position." Jade retorted coldly. Kae nodded with his comrade focusing on the door cutting them off from the ISA. A clicking of heels brought them out of their stance. They glanced upon Jorhan Stahl with his bodyguards closing behind him.

"Commander on deck!" Shouted Kae saluting immediately with the team following. The chairman stared before turning to the door.

"How much time left until they reach here?" He asked.

"Well sir we would say 5 minu-". The doors exploded outwards dropping the team with the bodyguards covering the chairman. The dust cloud covering the vision of the team. Slowly it cleared out to reveal a surprising situation.

Three figures stood by the doorway frozen while aiming their weapons. A slim figure was reaching out to the middle along with a bulky figure firing over her shoulder but the bullets seemed to be frozen with sand.  
Standing in the middle of the explosion was a dust impression of the Helghast soilder who would later be known for his heroism in protecting the ship that burnt earth. Private Salim 'Tear' Rotear stood facing the ISA in an act of defiance. Later this would be written throughout the history of the Helghast Empire.

-Omega Terminus Systems-  
-Event: The Displacement-

The station slowly drifted along. The tough outer shell of the asteroid glaring at the three suns while the inside was protected of the suns. The lawless corrupt town sat in with gunshots, screams and flames jumped from place to place. Different races walked along not caring of the sounds, much smiled at the amusement that was presented. In an alley of the city sat a Quarian. This Quarian was named Kenn. Kenn sighed watching the races of many glare at him just for being there. To them he was just a waste of space. Behind him however a blue whirlwind slowly appeared, distorting the air and scorching metal plates.

Kenn felt like crying but sucked it up before turning to go to his sleeping place. However it was blocked as a glowing navy circle shot out a figure. Kenn did not move, openly gaping at the phenomenon. He stood looking at the man. The man groaned His boot started with steel before turning into leather on the legs and reaching up to metal knee-pads. A large pocket filled with small projectiles along with a large range of pockets. A chest plate shown itself with a bullet proof vest along with armored arms. The chest pocket seemed to be filled with a certain air that connect the mouth piece. The head had a blackish grey helmet covering it but the eyes. The eyes where glowing crimson blood with burning flames coming from the middle. The guns and knife next to him were primitive but not primitive.

Slowly the figure got up staring at Kenn making the Quarian sweat at the large intimidating man. "Where am I." Came a largely distorted voice.

...

Salim Rotear expected to wake up in a lot of places. Hell. Heaven. Limbo. Purgatory. Even just nothingness. However he woke up facing a tall ceiling with sentient muck living on it. He turned his attention to the man staring. "Where am I." He asked before the noticed the mans... appearance. He seemed to be wearing a tightened envirosuit with bent legs giving Salim the impression of a tiger along with missing digits on his hands and a gas mask shown on his face.

The...being answered him in a voice he could not understand. He decided to demonstrate his inability to listen by holding his hand up to his ear and shaking his head. The being stood for a few moments before holding up his arm. Suddenly the appendage glowed bright orange with a twisting icon. Suddenly his HUD flashed orange rather than his crimson glow before restoring it.

"There is that better?" It asked curiously. He nodded happily or as close to happy as a helghan can get. "You are on Omega, the baddest, scum-ridden dirtiest place in the known universes." The being said. Before it could continue another voice called out.  
"Annoyance: Kenn have you got the money we want." A monotonous voice muttered. A couple of thuds accompanied by a quick flutter of movement. A giant monkey-like creature stumbled into view followed by a four eyed creature that glanced at him before focusing on the being next to him. Next a group of burned out creatures with holes and claws stared hungrily at the being named Kenn.

"N-no Harrot I was just getting it." Kenn said fearfully.

"Pity: Too bad. Try not to kill him." The creatures bared their teeth happily walking forward. Salim narrowed his eyes waiting for one of them to pass. As soon as the four eyed devil passed he struck. He grabbed the handle of his assault rifle while slamming his hand against its face. Quickly he spun with the creature shooting two of the other species in there head before they could react. The others seemed to raise some sort of shield that took bullets. A quarter of his mag wasted the shield of the first one before gore splattered on the last. He felt the four eyed being struggle before he pulled his hand hard snapping its neck. He ran at the last one reaching for his mag while letting the strap on his weapon fall. His knife slammed against the creatures eye while sweeping it of its legs.

Kenn's mouth reached the bottom of his mask at the man. The man had effectively taken out the thugs without so much as a flinch. The man turned his gaze on Harrot before raising his rifle. Harrot fell dead. The man turned and walked to Kenn.

"I am Salim 'Tear' Rotear. I am Helghast."


End file.
